


Striking Goals

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!wonwoo, seungcheol being a ass, smut lmao, vanilla??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol are soccer team captains in their respective group and have always been very competitive on the field but things do get steamy when the competition gets hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking Goals

It is yet another soccer season of the year - or in this case, another round of a hype up game of soccer where Wonwoo’s team go against Seungcheol’s team as they have always been doing the past games of the soccer season. Unlike their many games before, this time round, the game have been rather more intense than usual - heavy breathing and intense sweating, not to say the arena is heated from the built up atmosphere between the two teams. Wonwoo has his striking game stronger than ever, scoring most of the goals to save his team though Seungcheol had also stoop up his level of defending his team by blocking out Wonwoo’s occasional scores, letting his team’s striker, Jihoon, strike some goals to tally up their scores to a tie before the final time. Though, in the end, Wonwoo’s team won by a point extra thanks to his other striker in team, Seokmin as well as his goalie, Seungkwan, had managed to block out the last goal Jihoon tried to score with.

The whistle blows, signalling the end of the game as the victorious team cheers in joy while the losing team could only congratulate their opponent team. No hostility is shown though as this is for the mere fact, a friendly competition, and in fact, they have more likely thank their opponent for one of the best game in which they haven’t had in the longest time. Both teams then make their way to their respective changing room to freshen up from the heated game and to call it a day. 

Upon reaching the locker room, Wonwoo has decided that he needed a break before he freshen up, letting his teammates take the shower first and to have them dismiss themselves earlier with the mentions that he would clean up. Seokmin had offer to help Wonwoo clean up but Wonwoo denies his help, remarking that Soonyoung, the other defender from Seungcheol’s team, would rather want to see him earlier or he would have another text coming at him about how he’s a bad captain, letting one of his member stay late because ‘he’s lazy’. (Wonwoo still wonders how Soonyoung got his number but he figures Soonyoung probably got it from scrolling Seokmin’s contact list or something). With a light flushing red face, Seokmin bids Wonwoo goodbye with the rest when they’re all done cleaning, leaving Wonwoo alone in the locker room.

With this, Wonwoo scans around, picking up a few towels that are left on the benches and what not, hanging on open lockers. He quickly dumps them into the laundry box and makes his way to his locker to gather his stuff to head to the shower. 

“Wonwoo.”, he hears his name being called only to sound like whispers to his ears from the husky toned voice he recognizes familiarly. Despite so, the ‘whisper’ did send chills to the raven-haired captain’s spine as he tries not to shudder from it and turns around to face the caller who had a playful smirk to his face as he corners the younger male to his lockers. “S- Seungcheol?”, the young soccer captain finds himself stuttering as he calls the other male’s name, earning a wider smirk from the other male as he curses inwardly. Without any further responds, the older male pressed himself against Wonwoo, capturing the male’s full plump lips with his and Wonwoo swore he felt a spark - like literally, a spark as their lips connect with one another.

The soccer game earlier may have been intense but nothing beats the fact that Seungcheol now has Wonwoo’s back pressed hard against the cold locker, his lips captures the raven haired’s lips rather passionately and in fact, loses himself in the heat of the moment. But of course, the lip-locking exchange does seem like a little challenge to Wonwoo as he may as well press his lips against the other male rather roughly and passionately like the latter as if this is a game they had earlier. There is no lie though that there was more of a sexual tension this time round than their few other games previously and maybe that’s why it was so hard for them to keep their hands to themselves after their teammates have left.

Wonwoo had clearly seen the way Seungcheol had look at him earlier when the raven haired had went over to his teammates to cheer over their victory - yes, he had clearly seen the other’s dark lusted eyes and honestly, this isn’t the first time Seungcheol has Wonwoo against the locker when they have obviously went through this whole ‘process’ before. After all, their teammates can’t know that their team captain have been dating each other for a while now.

“Lost in thoughts again, love?”, Wonwoo hears Seungcheol mumbles against his lips in which Wonwoo could only reply with a hum before he feels the male’s tongue slip past his lips, warming up to each and every corner of his warm cavern as if Seungcheol’s tongue is a traveler and Wonwoo’s warm cavern are the continents of the world; Seungcheol desires to unravel Wonwoo as a whole and to taste every bit of him before capturing the former’s tongue between his lips, sucking the wet muscle as the older male’s hands are kept busy with the playing of hems before having Wonwoo’s shirt tug off as he pulls away from the heated kiss slightly to have the raven haired’s jersey off him , tossing it to some bench nearby before reattaching his impatient lips to the younger male.

Amidst the careless, impatient fumbling of trying to remove each other’s clothing, Seungcheol then maps kisses to Wonwoo’s jawline then his neck and then to the male’s collarbones - Seungcheol likes to think he is a painter, painting the canvas that is of Wonwoo’s skin and creating artworks that are in forms of love marks against the male’s milky skin. The older male doesn’t stop just there, he makes sure Wonwoo knows that he is loved, that Seungcheol appreciates him entirely.

“Fuck, Seungcheol.”, Wonwoo slips a cussing between lowered tone moans from the pleasant pleasure Seungcheol gives him. “Just make love to me.”, Wonwoo boldly addresses his needs, as usual, earning a deep chuckle from the other male as he growls in discontent. “Fucking eager as always, Jeon Wonwoo?”, Seungcheol laughs huskily as the other male groans - or had rather shamelessly moan at his full name being called, especially when his lover had used his husky toned voice. With a satisfied smirk from the results of the younger male’s reaction, the older soccer caption starts moving his hands in working the fliers of Wonwoo’s pants off, having them tug down, before having his warm palm wrap around the male’s shaft, jerking the needy male off but not without teasing him with the occasional, slow pace jerking, earning a hoarse whine from the younger male. 

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”, Seungcheol’s whispers his words before reattaching his lips against the ones of his lover, nipping it rather harshly and passionately as the older male now initiates the foreplay seriously this time, knowing Wonwoo doesn’t like having being teased for so long. 

It took a while but when Wonwoo starts moaning against Seungcheol’s lips sinfully, the older male knows he’s doing it right, giving his lover the pleasure he yearns when the male moans between cusses, earning the right reaction Seungcheol wants to see. ”Fucking get in me already, Choi Seungcheol.”, the young captain cusses between heavy gasping as Seungcheol exclaims how hot it was, earning a groan from the male and he does as told, knowing he was already at his limit of holding in as well.

The older male shifts himself to fit the male like a perfect puzzle that is meant to be, slowly adjusting himself to his lover as Seungcheol moves in, slow and steady, just like their many times before and he makes sure that Wonwoo is fine despite the number of times they have fucked before. Until Seungcheol has slip himself completely, not without Wonwoo making faces of reactions to the insertion, the older male begins to move, starting at a slow pace just as he would always do before the younger male urges him to move quickly and he does.

He keeps the pace quick and deep, earning a hitched moan after each thrusting the younger male receives. “Fuck- t- that’s good.”, Wonwoo finds himself sinfully moaning and slurring his word that he isn’t aware of, not that it matter as he is all too lost in the pleasure given as his back keeps meeting the no longer cold locker as his lover makes love with him; and that the room had felt like the temperature had been crank up; hot as the scent of sex fills the air. Wonwoo’s fingers then finds ‘home’ to Seungcheol’s sweat-slicked hair, taking a fistful and grips against it with each hard thrust Seungcheol gives him while his fingers with his other free hand that rest over the older male’s shoulder digs into the male’s back, earning muffled moans and grunts from his lover in responds to the painful pleasure given.

Between heavy breathing, husky moans and quick, deep paced thrusting, Seungcheol has one of his free hand rest against Wonwoo’s thigh, slightly hoisting them to give him a wider excess as he thrust in quick before they are use to create more pleasure against his lover’s sensitive, throbbing shaft. He proclaims his love to his lover as always - not that his love for Wonwoo ever died, it only keeps growing stronger because really, how can one not love this beautiful being named Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tells Seungcheol that his climax are building up between choked words and heavy strings of slurred moans and Seungcheol replies that he has his own climax built up too, mentioning they should reach they climax as they always done so. It takes a few more heavy thrusting and a couple of jerking and grinding before the two reaches their climax, spilling their seeds as they proclaim their love loudly.

By now, the room reeks with the thick smell of sweats and sex as the two lovers ride their orgasm out with one last string of mixed husky strings of moaning and heavy gasping from their initial actions, before settling in each other arm as the oldest among the two pepper kisses to his lover, soothing the younger male from any unnecessary pain he had made the other feel as well as how the younger male did the same, kisses the scratch marks he had made against the older male’s shoulder blade while threading the male’s hair gently.

They remain that way for a bit, their naked body pressed against each other before they deem it is time to clean up the place and themselves, of course, showering together as usual before packing to leave. They made sure the locker room didn’t reek of them and what they had did early and made sure everything had look normal before they left the place together, having their fingers intertwine as Seungcheol walks Wonwoo back home.

(Wonwoo, however, does complain the next day via text message to Seungcheol that he felt sore and his lover had only replied ‘Serves you right.” Seungcheol had also made it a point to show taken pictures of the forming darken bruises of the scratch the younger male had made from the night before.)


End file.
